


ring ring

by Volo



Series: My Davekat Fanworks [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, a bit character study-ish, sort of the reader insert Homestuck never quite did, they're both horrible messes haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: my brain at 3AM: Literature Professor Karkat Vantas
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: My Davekat Fanworks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/653390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	ring ring

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

If the man weren’t standing at the front of the lecture hall and fiddling with his old laptop, you would never have guessed he’s the professor. He looks so _young_ and _defensive_. And, okay, he’s wearing tweed, stereotype fulfilled, but it’s a fucking tweed waistcoat over a black sweater, paired with black ripped jeans, and all of it is too big.

You lean over to the girl next to you and whisper, “Is that Professor Vantas?”

She smiles at you. “You’ve never met him before?”

You shake your head.

“Yeah, that’s him. He’s... kind of loud. But really great!”

“OKAY, LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE SHITS! SHUT UP, SILENCE NOW,” rings through the hall at an earsplitting volume. “THERE’S ONE THING, AND ONE THING ONLY, I KNOW FOR CERTAIN: THAT MOST OF YOU ASSHOLES ONLY WADDLED YOUR ASS INTO THIS ROOM BECAUSE YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EASY ONE. WELL, I’D SAY I RESPECT THAT, BUT MY FATHER TOLD ME NOT TO LIE. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT ROMANCE NOVELS ARE THE KIND OF TOPIC YOU CAN APPROACH WITH YOUR BALLS DANGLING ABOUT, I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY: _FFFFFUCK_ YOU.”

You throw a subtly horrified look at the girl next to you, but she’s smiling and listening attentively, as if the man at the front of the packed lecture hall isn’t yelling insults at all of you with a kind of vitriol you’ve seldom seen. It continues until you’re rubbing your temples and mumbling, “Won’t somebody turn off the mic?”

“a bit shoutyshout isnt he” comes from the empty seat to your right. You jump and turn to find a guy sitting there.

“Oh, uh, hi. Yeah. Yeah, he’s loud.”

The guy looks several years older than you, but young enough that you can admit to yourself that you think he’s attractive. He also looks like kind of a douchebag. He’s wearing shades -- indoors in winter -- and a shirt that says ‘Stupid Hipster Doofus’, which you _think_ is some kind of reference. He also has horrible posture, head seemingly permanently ducked, but, then, so do you, so you can't judge.

“youll learn to like it. grows on you like a beautiful fungus,” the guy says. He doesn’t smirk, but you get the feeling he's amused. Or happy? “one day soon youll be all like my ears arent ringing its time to call karkat. all like ring ring. whos there? tinnitus. sorry cant hear you theres this buzzing in my ears speak up please”

You think to yourself that _surely_ this guy isn’t on a first-name basis _and_ an exchanging-calls-for-fun basis with your professor, but before you can come up with an answer, the lecture is over. Everybody starts clapping, and the guy next to you starts fucking whooping.

He shoots you a “bye”, then makes his way to the front. The professor seems to be already waiting for him -- and he's _smiling_.

“WERE YOU WATCHING AGAIN?” he asks, then -- _oh_ , not a student! -- kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's very, very vaguely inspired by this Sterek fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832488  
> I'm not officially linking because the inspiration is far too vague for that. I read the fic years ago, and somehow it ended up influencing how I wrote this fic


End file.
